f1historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hispania F111
Geoff Willis (Technical Director) Paul White (Chief Designer) |Predecessor = F110 |Successor = F112 |years = 2011 |constructors = Hispania Racing F1 Team HRT Formula 1 Team |Drivers = 22. Narain Karthikeyan 22./23. Daniel Ricciardo 23. Vitantonio Liuzzi |debut = 2011 Australian Grand Prix |races = 19 |wins = 0 |Poles = 0 |Fastest Laps = 0 |Constructors' Championships = 0 |Drivers' Championships = 0}}The Hispania F111, also known as the HRT F111, is a Formula One racing car developed for Hispania Racing. The car competed in the 2011 Formula One season and was the first Formula One car designed by the team as HRT's entry into the season, the F110, was designed by Dallara. Throughout 2011, the F111 was driven by Narain Karthikeyan, Vitantonio Liuzzi and Daniel Ricciardo. Design After struggling both on and off-track in 2010, speculation suggested that the team would not be racing in 2011. The car's development had a chequered history before it was even built, with an arrangement with the remains of Toyota Racing to give the team access to the abandoned TF110 project falling through before it could even be completed, with Toyota citing the uncertain financial condition of the team as the leading cause in the failed joint venture. Later reports suggested that while Hispania no longer had access to the TF110, designer Geoff Willis had been given access to the technical plans of the car for long enough to incorporate ideas from the TF110 into the F111 chassis. Driver Narain Karthikeyan later admitted that the F111 would largely be based on its predecessor, the Hispania F110. The team set a provisional launch date of 3 March, however, the car was not unveiled until 11 March at the final pre-season test in Barcelona. This made Hispania the twelfth and final team to launch their 2011 car. The team was unable to conduct any testing as key suspension parts that had been flown into the country had not been released by Spanish customs. As such, the F111 starts the season with 0 testing kilometers, just like the F110. The team employed Hollywood concept vehicle designer Daniel Simon – known for his work on the 2011 film Tron: Legacy – to design the car's livery. Technical specifications Racing history The car was unveiled on 11 March at the final pre-season test in Barcelona, however, the team was unable to conduct any testing as key suspension parts that had been flown into the country had not been released by Spanish customs. The F111 completed its first timed lap in the last 10 minutes of the third practice session of the 2011 Australian Grand Prix, driven by Karthikeyan. In qualifying later that day, the car failed to qualify within 107% of pacesetter Sebastian Vettel and was not allowed to start the race. During this race weekend the F111 lacked its nose and front wing which had not then passed crash tests. The car therefore used those that had been designed for the F110. From the next race in Maylasia the correct wing and nose were fitted. The F111 was then able to qualify comfortably within the 107% time. In the next 2 races, both cars managed to finish the race. At the Spanish Grand Prix, only Karthikeyan was able to finish the race, while Liuzzi retired with a gearbox problem. In the next 2 races both drivers finished the race, including the dramatic Canadian Grand Prix where the team enjoyed their best race to date with Liuzzi and Karthikeyan finishing in 13th and 14th places respectively. However, Karthikeyan was hit with a post-race penalty which demoted him to 17th place. Complete Formula One results (key) References #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hispania_F111 #http://www.statsf1.com/en/hrt-f111.aspx #http://www.f1technical.net/f1db/cars/970/hrt-f111 Category:Cars Category:HRT Cars Category:2011 Cars